


《归巢》11

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 5





	《归巢》11

接下来的几天，李赫宰经常来李东海家串门，有时是饭点，有时是九、十点，打开门李赫宰穿着睡衣站在门外，问李东海有没有宵夜吃。

他很嫌弃李东海煮拉面的手法，来回几次之后甚至把自家的量杯都留在了李东海家，李东海说既然你不喜欢汉江拉面就自己动手，可每次李赫宰都一副没听见的模样，趴在吧台按点餐铃，一边催促一边问李东海什么时候能换菜单。

不过李赫宰也不是每天都来，有饭局的时候他会提前给李东海发消息，说晚上去他家给choco换一下狗粮，钥匙在门口的盆栽底下。

时间一长李东海也习惯了，两个人的房子的确比一个人更有人气，有时候他也懒得关房门，反正这一层只有他和李赫宰，有什么话喊一声就能听到。

“你在家都是自己做饭吗？”

“当然不是。”李赫宰躺在沙发上转魔方，俨然已经把这里当成了自己家：“请的阿姨。”

李东海纳闷：“那你回家吃就好了，干嘛天天往我这儿跑？”

李赫宰遗憾地叹了口气：“我也不想，只不过阿姨前段时间查出了乙肝。”

李东海：“……”

“你也不想我被感染吧？”

李东海语塞，只好说：“那……那可真是委屈你了。”

生活有条不紊的进行着，有天午休，李东海听到身后有人提到“李赫宰”的名字，他恍然间一愣，第一时间以为自己听错了。

出于好奇往后一看，两名女员工翻阅着一本商业杂志，封面是李赫宰一贯冷酷的面部特写，旁边用加粗的字体写着——“日渐衰败还是再创辉煌？他凭什么接手百亿家产？”

标题取得太没吸引了了吧，一点都不够震撼。

李东海忍不住在心里吐槽，一排红字还不如李赫宰一张脸来的抢眼。

只听女员工正在聊李赫宰采访部分的情感板块——

“初吻……十二岁，哇，太小了吧。”

“人家在国外长大，老外都早熟。”

“嗯……希望三十岁前组建家庭，拥有幸福稳定的婚姻，理想型是大眼睛短头发，身高一米七以上，比起年下更喜欢年上……”

“这么详细？他其实是有对象了吧。”

“肯定啊，他那样子怎么可能是单身，看长相就知道跟他老爸一样风流，什么稳定的婚姻，商业形象而已，你真以为他想成家啊。”

“那你看这么仔细干嘛？”

“你不也想知道吗，哈哈哈哈哈……”

李东海听着身后的嬉笑，摇头失笑，心说没见李赫宰提过呢，也从没见那人带谁回家，李赫宰看似高冷无欲无求的，没想到理想型定位这么清晰，恐怕是心有所属，借采访的机会示爱呢。

一米七以上……李东海忍不住比划了一下，原来喜欢模特身材啊。

一个稀松平常的午后，李东海默默在心里给李赫宰安上了喜欢模特的标签。

“她们说你看上去就很风流。”

又是一个周末，两人面对面坐在吧台，不知怎的就聊到了那日听到的杂志采访。

李东海顺手拿来铃铛，按了一下推给李赫宰：“你是怎么想的呢？”

李赫宰想也没想，也按了一下推回去：“我怎么想自己无所谓，重要的是你怎么想。”

李东海愣道：“我？跟我有什么关系？”

“当然有关系，不是朋友么？印象分难道不重要？”

“我……”李东海哑然，这还真难到自己了，他认真琢磨着，一本正经的样子让李赫宰想笑。

“我不觉得这会影响我们之间的相处。”李东海很客观、理智的回答：“感情生活是你的隐私，也是你的自由，我并不会对此有什么想法。”

说完，李东海再次把铃推给李赫宰。

“是吗。”李赫宰只是抚摸着铃铛不平整的表面，垂下眼睛态度意味不明。

吃完饭两人都有些疲了，正当李东海准备跳下来清理碗筷的时候，“叮——”李赫宰收回手，推来铃铛轻飘飘地问了句：“所以我的私生活如何，你一点都不关心咯？”

李东海明显感觉到这个问题与前面的问题不一样，李赫宰看过来的眼神中带着审视的意味，虽然不强烈，但李东海迟钝地没有察觉出提问者的本意。

李东海一笑：“我干嘛要关心，你知道我不是个八卦的人。”

李赫宰耸耸肩，一副我懂的表情，他把点餐铃拿开，挤到李东海这边说：“我来洗吧。”

“你去休息吧，刚才不是还犯困吗？”

李赫宰哼了一声：“现在不困了。”

李东海不再推脱，同事打来电话询问工作上的事情，李东海说上个季度的图纸，自己需要找找，说罢将电脑搬来客厅，认真翻找起产品尺寸。

回完电话，李东海摘下眼镜揉了揉太阳穴，窗外阳光明媚，附近的楼房反射着刺眼的白光，气温已逐渐回升，坐在家中身上只用披一件毛衫就刚刚好。

屋里只有水流声和餐具碰撞发出的清脆声响，李东海情不自禁朝厨房看去，李赫宰背对着他站在水槽边，宽阔的肩膀和隐约露出的肩胛骨轮廓夺去了李东海的注意力，李赫宰看起来瘦，比例和肌肉线条都比他的要好，上次一闪而过看到了他的腹肌，李东海忍不住摸摸肚子，自己好像没有呢……

“家里洗洁精用完了。”

李东海这才回神，看见李赫宰转过身淡淡的朝他开口，他哦了一声，一时之间没有反应过来这句话有什么不对，只是觉得李赫宰站在那儿与家里的背景莫名相配。

阳光照在李东海的脚背上，在地上坐久了他的双腿有些发麻，李赫宰擦干净手走到他身边，伸出一只手说：“地上凉。”

李东海在他的帮助下起身，两人的身体接触已经变得十分自然，起初李东海还单方面的感到不自在，时时刻刻与对方保持着适当的距离，时间一久他也觉得自己过于在意了，特别是面对李赫宰漫不经心的表情，整得自己跟个青春期的小姑娘似的，一点也不大方。

两人手头都没什么事，李赫宰给自己倒了一杯水盘腿坐下来，李东海想起李赫宰的家里堆得满满当当，虽然只去过一次，但他注意到李赫宰是个很会给自己找乐子的人，所见之处有按摩椅、拼装一半的乐高、家用投篮框，甚至角落还摆放着一台弹珠游戏机。

相比之下自己的家简直太过空旷、冷清了，除了必需品以外其他什么都没有，一点也没有生活气息。

也不明白李赫宰为什么喜欢往他家跑。

李赫宰看着窗外突然开口：“外面阳光很好，下午要出门吗？”

李东海想了想：“唔……不是要买洗洁精？好像拉面也快吃完了。”

“有没有兴趣去趟家居市场？”李赫宰提议：“你不是想搬几盆植物回来么？”

“那应该去花鸟市场吧……”

“挨得很近，开车去很方便。”

“好啊。”李东海点头，想到了什么有点不好意思：“赫宰，你能不能帮我想想家里该怎么装饰，我觉得你家很漂亮，但我不太懂这些，所以想请你出出主意。”

“呵，你倒是会就地取材。”李赫宰懒懒的斜了他一眼，眼睛眯在一起明显是想逗他：“挺会使唤我的嘛？”

李东海拿捏不准他的态度，以为李赫宰是不乐意，连忙摇头道：“没有没有，你不想去没关系，我不会麻烦你的，其实这些事我自己都能做……啊！”

他吃痛捂头，李赫宰完全没收敛力气弹了一下他的脑门，疼得他快要掉眼泪，李东海委屈巴巴地问：“你干嘛呀？”

李赫宰板着脸道：“没什么，就是想打你。”

——气你老是说一些没心没肺的话，傻东西。

“疼……”李东海真的快哭了，李赫宰的脾气太奇怪了，嘲讽自己的也是他，不让他去又打自己，偏偏自己还不敢对他发脾气。

“很疼吗？”李赫宰拿开他的手，发现李东海光洁的额头的确红了一小块，他用大拇指揉了揉，不甚在意道：“一个大男人怎么这么嫩，轻轻碰一下就红。”

“你、你是不知道自己劲儿多大！”

“好了好了，还怪委屈的。”李赫宰放软声音，对着那处仔细吹了吹，李东海鼓着腮帮子没有躲开，额头冰冰凉凉的，痛意一会儿便消散了。

“去换衣服，我过去拿车钥匙，要去花鸟市场的话现在时间正好。”

“好。”李东海乖乖站起来，推开玻璃门嘀咕：“也不知道外面冷不冷……”

“别穿开衫了，穿你的厚卫衣。”

李东海歪头：“哪件？”

“前面带老虎那件。”留下一句话，李赫宰头也不回走出李东海家。

直到李东海按照李赫宰的要求换好衣服他才惊觉自己是不是太听李赫宰的话了。

怎么回事？怎么下意识就按照他的话做了呢？还有李赫宰怎么知道自己有虎头卫衣？

直到两人坐上电梯李东海还在犯迷糊，他偷偷看了眼身旁的李赫宰，那人风衣墨镜打扮帅气，一点看不出来比自己小。

下次一定不能这样了。他暗自告诉自己，要拿出长两岁的风范才行。

“是先去买花还是先逛超市啊？”

“随你。”

李东海犹豫了一会儿，试探地问：：“那我们先去花鸟市场吧？天黑就收摊了。”

李赫宰爽快答应：“好。”

李东海忍不住笑起来，他的心情很好，连带着窗外的风景都好了起来，他没想过有一天有人会开车带他出门，会陪他一起逛市场，会浸入他的生活，分享他的每一分每一秒。

他曾在看书时读到过一句话：“没有相当程度的孤独，就不可能有内心的平和。”

李东海很长一段时间里都是孤独的，即使银赫在他身边，可也正是银赫的存在，让他没有安全感，他就像是一只随风飘荡的风筝，而风筝线不在李东海的手中。

有时候站在灯火通明的街头，李东海会觉得自己格格不入；夜深人静的夜晚，李东海陷在黑暗中会感觉不到自己的存在，他告诉自己你是自由的，可时间久了终究还是骗不了自己——你是寂寞的。

而最近好像有人填补了长久以来的空缺，李赫宰的出现可以说是蛮横无理的，他甚至没有问自己要不要、愿不愿意，就在自己的生活中留下一长串的足迹。

怎么会有李赫宰这样的存在呢？

怎么恰好就有李赫宰这样的存在呢？

李东海把头扭向一边，看着窗外飞驰而过的车辆，心里前所未有的感到轻松，每一次的跳动都变得有意义起来。

下午的市场也十分热闹，不过大多是进货的商贩和上了年纪的爹爹婆婆，两位年轻人穿梭在其中显得尤为亮眼。

李赫宰只是个陪同，跟在李东海身边，为他隔开行人和推车的小贩，一路上都是李东海左看右看，一会儿蹲下来摸摸感兴趣的植物，一会儿问李赫宰有没有看上的花草。

“没有，都差不多。”

李东海撅嘴：“这怎么一样？绿萝和水仙能一样吗？”

“哪个是水仙？”

“刚才你右手边那盆，上面有小白花。”

李赫宰努力回忆，皱起眉道：“那不是大蒜吗？”

李东海气闷，干脆不与他说了。

“老板，这盆是什么呀？”

“生菜！”

李东海惊讶：“啊？吃的生菜吗？”

“对，我家滴生菜长得可好了，便宜还不占地方。”

李东海心思一动，拽了拽李赫宰。

“赫宰你看，生菜！”

李赫宰也蹲下来，问老板：“好养吗？”

“好养滴很！你就这样这样这样种，四周就能吃啦！”

李赫宰点点头问李东海：“想种菜？”

李东海眼睛发亮：“嗯，多有意思啊，咱们可以一起吃。”

李赫宰倒不觉得种菜有意思，他只是觉得如果某件事能让李东海开心，那便是值得尝试的事情。

“就要这个。”他说。

“好嘞！呐，就是这个！绿又肥！认准我家没错滴！”

两人在老板的热情之下买了铺满黑土的种植槽和种子，李东海心满意足地提着袋子，已经在幻想阳台一片生机勃勃的场面了。

离开市场时李赫宰一手抱着一个花盆，廉价的黑色塑料袋明显与他的气质不搭，甚至有土蹭脏了他的风衣，他也不恼，沉浸在陪人逛市场的初体验里。

李东海兴致高涨，兴许是有些上头，额前冒着细密的汗珠对李赫宰开玩笑：“李赫宰你在拍写真吗？”

“说什么呢。”

“像莱昂！”

李赫宰明显不喜欢他的比喻：“我看上去那么粗狂吗？”

“我的意思是说你帅。”

这话对李赫宰一点也不受用，不过那人也露出些许笑意——

“这个你不说我也知道。”

家居市场离得不远，两人先来到一楼，李东海正笑着问李赫宰喜欢喝什么，李赫宰随手给他整理背后的帽子，却没想到一推门，引入眼帘的是李东海无比熟悉的一双人影。

他怎么忘记了，银赫的家就住在这附近。

李东海慌忙想走已经来不及了，不远处的苏沛已经注意到了他，并伸长胳膊对他招手，叫道：“东海哥，这么巧啊！”

闻言，背对着他的银赫也转过来，在看到李东海时笑了一下，然而下一秒他就眯起眼睛，眉头一皱。

那是……

李东海神色复杂，他没想到会在这儿撞见银赫和苏沛，如果只是他就算了，偏偏还是李赫宰也在的情况下。

苏沛见那日与送李东海的男人也在，惊喜道：“东海哥！过来坐呀！”

“要去吗？”李赫宰察觉到李东海的脸色不太好，低声问。

“那边……是我朋友，过去打个招呼吧……”

“嗯，你要喝什么？”

“我……”

李东海看向李赫宰的眼里闪过一丝挣扎，李赫宰视而不见，很有耐心地等待他的回答，李东海想起今天是这个人带他出来逛市场，提醒他穿厚一点，毫无怨言的帮他搬植物，两人相约要在阳台种蔬菜，等成熟了一起吃烤肉，他突然就觉得很愧疚、很抱歉，他为自己摇摆不定的内心和想要退缩的懦弱感到羞愧。

——他不能再这样了。

“想喝……美式，冰美式。”

李赫宰点头：“我马上就来。”

李东海点点头，朝店里的两人走去。

“东海哥！”苏沛笑眯眯的，看了一眼点餐的李赫宰后故意冲李东海挤眉弄眼：“是他吧？是那天那个人吧！”

“嗯。”李东海笑了笑，下意识看了眼银赫的脸色。

“哦——”苏沛拉长声音调侃道：“果然，那天我就觉得你们的关系不一般！他是东海哥的男朋友吧？嗯？嗯？”

李东海吓了一跳，他不明白苏沛怎么会想到这一层关系，连忙解释：“你想多了苏沛，我们只是朋友。”

苏沛明显不相信，正要接着说些什么，忽然被银赫打断。

“不是男朋友是什么？”银赫脸色难看，只听声音就能听出其中的咬牙切齿：“你们不是同居了吗？那天我听到的声音不就是他吗？”

李东海第一次领悟到撒下一个谎就要用一百个谎去圆，他闭了闭眼缓缓说道：“我们没有同居，银赫，那天是我骗你的。”

银赫并没有听进去他的解释，他死死地盯着李东海，眼神是从未有过的严肃和冷峻。

“很早之前送你衣服的就是他？”

“……对。”

“那晚我听到的声音也是他吧？李……赫宰？你说的宇清的朋友就是……李赫宰？”

李东海沉默了一秒，点头：“对。”

银赫逼问：“你怎么会跟他搅和在一起？”

李东海纠正道：“我不知道你为什么要用‘搅和’这个词，银赫，你显然是对李赫宰有误会。”

“李东海你……”

“咖啡。”身边冷不丁冒出李赫宰的声音，银赫转过头，只见李赫宰端着两杯咖啡来到他们身边，将其中一杯递给李东海。

李东海小声道谢：“谢谢。”

“李总。”银赫寒着脸不咸不淡地打招呼。

李赫宰这才朝银赫看去，点点头算是回应：“银经理。”

银赫看了一眼李东海咖啡杯上的水珠，突然开口来了句：“这种天气，你不该给东海买冰的。”

李赫宰勾唇：“没有天气之分，只要他喜欢就行。”

银赫不语，表情冷淡，倒是李赫宰看了眼他身边的苏沛，表情一变来了兴趣。

“这位是……？”

“啊！我是银赫的男朋友，我叫苏沛。”

“啊——这样。”李赫宰友好地笑了笑：“刚才路过窗边我就注意到你们了，你跟银经理很亲密很般配，我还特意多看了两眼。”

苏沛脸红，捂着脸小声说：“没有啦……”

李赫宰端起咖啡喝了一口，表情掩饰的十分到位，银赫因他这句话脸色铁青，喉头上下滑动了一下。

“东海。”银赫调整好表情望向李东海：“你怎么会与李总认识？我们打过那么多次电话都没听你提起过，你要是早说是你熟人，上次在谈判桌上我可以让给宇清两个百分点。”

不等李东海回答，李赫宰靠在椅背上笑起来：“宇清家大业大，两个百分点让了就让了，如果东海的面子只值两个点……”

李赫宰看了一眼李东海，眼底含笑：“我还不舍得拿出来用呢。”

银赫嗤笑：“李总倒是会说话。”

“生意人嘛，最基本的技巧还是会的。”

话音落下，两人的视线在空气中撞击在一起，李赫宰收回表情，在这场正面对峙中表现得游刃有余，丝毫不处于下风，李东海张了张嘴没有发出任何声音，只觉得空气在这一刻都凝固起来。

“那个……”他弱弱的开口，打断沉默的两人：“我跟赫宰还有事，准备先走了。”

“什么事？”银赫飞速问道。

“买洗洁精……”

“还有地毯。”李赫宰淡淡地补充一句，无奈道：“说自己经常感冒还喜欢坐在地上，该说你什么好。”

李东海傻傻挠头：“哦对，地毯，这个也要买。”

“我跟你一起去。”

“你？”李赫宰捕捉到银赫的漏洞，对旁边的苏沛说：“苏先生一会儿有事吗？怎么不跟着一起？”

银赫不耐烦，他觉得李赫宰的行为又难缠又幼稚：“他也一起，正好我们也有东西要买。”

苏沛的视线在两人脸上来回，最终什么都没说，只是在银赫看不见的位置沉下脸来咬紧嘴唇。

李东海第一次遇见眼下这般如此为难的情况，他看了看李赫宰，又看了眼银赫，两人谁也没有退步的意思，他揪着自己的头发，不明白事情为何会发展成这样。


End file.
